In the towing industry, there is a need from time-to-time to relocate a motor vehicle or tow an apparatus such as a non-self-propelled trailer that has a defective wheel or where a wheel is separated from the main part of the original attachment point of the vehicle. When this happens, it leaves a ball joint, axle or control arm where the wheel and tire had been. Without a wheel, these other components extend below the vehicle or trailer and rest on the ground. There may also be some other part of the vehicle that defines a low point and will drag on the surface over which the vehicle is transported. There is a need to support the vehicle to facilitate the movement of the disabled vehicle or apparatus without further damage to the vehicle or to the surface over which it is moved.
Thus, towing and/or recovery operators utilizing flat beds/carriers/trailers etc., many times encounter disabled vehicles, needing to be relocated to a place of temporary storage or repair, and that have experienced loss or damage to one or more ball joints, control arms, axles, tire and wheel assemblies or other parts. Many devices are in use to facilitate towing or movement where the vehicle wheels are operable. Dollies, go jacks and towing skates, for example, address rubber tired apparatuses which go between the lower surface of the rubber tire and the upper surface of the carrier bed. Where, however, a wheel or wheel assembly is missing or disabled, the missing and/or damaged part or parts create a problem loading and unloading without further damage to the disabled vehicle, or the upper surface of the recovery vehicle and present the potential of igniting flammable fluids at the scene.
Currently towing and/or recovery operators and emergency personnel utilize wood blocks and/or wood boards or just relocate the defective vehicle utilizing the winch on the recovery vehicle to overcome any resistance encountered, disregarding any further damage to the disabled vehicle, the recovery apparatus or safety of the operator or persons within the area. Currently various pieces of wood are utilized by the more experienced operators when encountering defective/inoperable vehicles caused by broken ball joints, control arms, missing tire wheel assemblies, etc. where parts of the vehicle are making contact with the surface where it is resting. Wood blocks or boards tend to not stay in the desired position when the vehicle is moved for lack of retaining provisions. Wood is subject to splitting and is easily damaged in use thus requiring time consuming and costly replacement. Storage of wood on the recovery vehicle, unprotected from the weather, also leads to deterioration and frequent replacement. Wood is also prone to the absorption of oil and other liquids found on and around the scene of vehicle disablement. Usually two or more pieces of wood are required, adding to the number of articles stored in the limited space on the recovery vehicle and adding to the numbers of articles increasing the risk of problems. The wood blocks, having a smooth upper surface do not retain the damaged parts in the required position throughout the loading/unloading procedure and many times do not provide sufficient clearance between the lower surface of the defective part and the upper surface upon which it is resting and/or being moved. Square wood blocks are difficult to slide and require extra ramps or other means to assist the movement of the disabled vehicle from the resting surface to and from the transport vehicle or temporary relocation. Wood does not provide a consistent reduction in resistance therefore creating erratic, excessive time consuming and unpredictable results. The vehicle can fall off the wood blocks.
One primary purpose then of this invention is to aid the towing and recovery operator (wrecker operator) or an emergency response person when assisting a motorist whose automobile has become disabled due to broken parts such as control arms, ball joints, disengaged wheels and tires, axles, seized bearings, etc. Usually, the operator must relocate the disabled vehicle utilizing a truck equipped with the proper lift and tow device or what is known in the industry as a flatbed/rollback/tilt tray/carrier or a tilt trailer attached to a towing vehicle. The flatbed, equipped with a winch and wire rope assembly has become the vehicle of choice in recent years because of its versatility. When the flatbed operator arrives on the scene of this type of disablement he or she needs to be able to load the vehicle onto the flatbed, transport it to a place of repair or temporary storage and unload without further damage to the disabled vehicle or to the flatbed upper surface in a timely manner. Many flatbeds and/or tilt trailers upper surfaces are fabricated from aluminum, steel, and/or wood that is easily damaged by broken, jagged parts on the wrecked/disabled vehicle if some means of protection is not provided during the loading, unloading relocation process.
It is one objective of the invention to facilitate the movement or transport of a disabled vehicle without further damage to the vehicle or to the transport used to move the vehicle to a repair or storage facility.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide improved apparatus for transporting a disabled vehicle.